Sasuke's Pain
by VegetaSS2jin
Summary: Sasuke is being abused by his brother and Orochimaru. So what happened when they decied to take him away forever? will Naruto be able to save Sasuke in time?
1. Sasuke's Pain

Sasuke's pain

Sasuke's POV

I sat under my small wooden table curled in a tight protective ball, my arms wrapped around my knees, shaking violently. The events that had occurred only hours ago still played horrible in my head. What was I going to tell my team mates and Kakashi? I just hope they don't come looking for me, I still need some time to recover form Orochimaru's attack. This had been the third time this past week, so by now it was beginning to screw with my head. Normally his once a month visits I could handle, but this? I was being beating down both emotionally and physically by him. He liked to mess with peoples heads, and somehow found me especially fun to torment. I think it was because I had always been the tough guy… He was just like my brother; I swear they are working in this together. I don't know how but I'm sure they are, because Orochimaru seemed to be acting just like Itachi.

"Sasuke! Sasuke are you in here? Why are you not coming to training? It started over two hours ago! Sasuke!" Naruto's annoying voice came as he knocked loudly on my door.

The racket almost gave me a heart attack. I was starting to become afraid of all the people around me, and I really didn't want him to see me like this, so I didn't answer.

"I'm coming in Sasuke! I need a sparing partner so you have to come to training… no being lazy! Besides Kakashi wants to see you... Sasuke!" His loud voice came again as he walked carefree into my small house.

"Oh please Naruto don't find me." I prayed silently in my head, as I heard him stomp impatiently around looking for me.

"Sasuke come out! Why are you hiding? I know you're in here! I've looked every where ells. So you have..." he stopped in mid sentence as he entered my room. I knew then that there was no more hiding. Though there was no way in hell he was going to make me move. I was terrified and super pissed, so for him to come too close would be a lethal mistake. "Sasuke? is that you?.. Why are you sitting under that table?" Naruto said as he walked to the front of it and knelt down to look at me.

To his bad luck all he got was a nasty boot to the face the moment he tried to look at me. "Stay away Naruto! Don't you dare come any closer! You hear me! Go home!" I yelled feeling my voice crack in fear.

"Sasuke! Dame you, you bastard! That hurt! What the hell is your problem?" He yelled angrily sitting up and finally able to see my almost white face. "Sasuke?" He side right after in a now worried voice. "Sasuke what happened? You look, you look horrible!"

"Just leave me alone! I'll be fine… please just leave me alone…" I said less angry now, but more sad.

"What happened? Tell me Sasuke! If not then I'll drag you to Kakashi and make him get it out of you!" Naruto said quickly getting ready to form him shadow no Justu.

"Why do you make me have to hurt you before you listen?" I yelled back starting to breathe harder. My body was fare to week to fight back, even if it was only Naruto. My mind had been through more abuse then anyone ever goes through in a lifetime, and my body was beaten and battered. All I knew I could do was run. Hopefully that I could still out beat him in.

"What! No you don't, get back here! Shadow No Justu!"

The sudden sound of hundreds of Naruto's chasing after me only made me feel weaker as I dashed toward the nearby forest. Thus causing me to lose my footing and fall hard to my hands and knees. Within moments I was easily overpowered by the many Naruto's pinning me hard to the hard ground. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled out in complete fear, even though I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Sasuke calm down! Your ok I'm not going to hurt you!" He yelled as two other of his clones finished tying my hands and feet in such a way that moving was out of the question. "Now stay here… I'll go get Kakashi… you need to see a doctor." Naruto was now only one again, but to leave me was no worry because I was too weak to get away anyway.

I listened to his footsteps as he quickly ran to fine our teacher Kakashi. Now I was done for. How was I going to lie to him? Though I guess it didn't matter because unless they had a magic potion to make me tell the truth I was never going to tell them what was happening… for my own sake.

As much as I wanted time to almost stop it didn't. Within minuets Kakashi along with Sakura arrived, looking both confused and worried. I felt Kakashi warm hand on my back as he knelt down beside me, making me twitch in fear.

"Sasuke it's just me... we are going to take you to see a doctor ok… everything is going to be alright… just stay calm and come nicely." He said moving down to untie the ropes that Naruto had bound me with. I just went limp once I was free. I didn't want to have to face any of them, especially Naruto, the one who'd found me. "Come now Sasuke, can you walk?" Kakashi asked softly grabbing hold of my arm to help me to my feet.

I never answered, nor tried to help with standing up. I just allowed my eyes to zone out completely, though my breathing was giving my awareness away. I couldn't help that fact that I was now hyperventilating, even though I was trying desperately to calm myself.

"Oh Sasuke, what happened to you?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know but he sure packs a kick…" Naruto said dumbly rubbing the bruise I'd given him.

"Please just leave me alone…" I said weakly trying to pull myself from over Kakashi's shoulder. However he paid no attention to my pleads; only continued to take me to the hospital.

"Well he seems relatively fine… He dose have some minor injures that look as though he was beaten up or in a fight of some sort. My only other guess to his strange behavior would be that he is disturbed mentally… other then that he can go home by tomorrow." The doctor said to Kakashi then left the room.

Kakashi was the only one in my room, since Naruto and Sakura were told to go home and get some rest. So now that he had me alone I knew the questions where unavoidable. "I'm not going to tell you anything!" I said coldly rolling over so that I was facing the wall.

He just sighed then pulled out a book, I knew because I could hear him flipping through the pages. "That's fine Sasuke… If you wish not to get help for yourself then I can totally understand…" He said calmly then continued to read.

"Good… Now can I go home? I don't want to be in the fricking room anymore." I said then sat up to put my shoes back on.

"Your not going anywhere until I know what happened last night Uchiha Sasuke… so if that means that we change your mail address to room 18 of the hospital then so be it…"

I don't know if it was his annoying know it all voice that annoyed me or the face that I knew he wouldn't go back on his word no matter what I said. "You'll never keep me here…so just forget about it!"

"Well ok… have it your way.. But you know just as well as I that what I say goes, and you are not near strong enough to fight me and win…" He said then turned to another page in his book.

"Rrrrrrrr Fuck you old man!" I yelled then jumped to my feet and bolted to the open window. To my surprise I was not immediately restrained. In fact I was almost to my house by the time I saw anyone. However who I saw made me instantly wish I'd stayed at the hospital.

"So nice to see you out for a run on this fine night brother…"

My feet dug into the soft earth and I pulled to a quick stop in front of my older brother. "I-Itachi…. What….what are you doing here?" I said forgetting to hide the fear in my voice.

"What do you think little brother? You don't suppose I'd let Orochimaru have all the fun did you? It's my turn to play with you… so what would you like to do first?" My older brother said coldly moving in on me. All I could do was fall to my knees and protect my head with my hands. "Get up you fool! I'm so sick of you acting like a bloody coward. Grow some balls!" Itachi yelled then reached down to pull me up by my shirt. "Look at me boy!"

I knew now what was to come next and it took almost everything I had to obey his command. This was Orochimaru's favorite game to play when ever he had the chance. Either this or just beat me until he was satisfied. This however was much worse; I'd take a good beating any day. "No please Itachi don't!" I said shaking as I looked into his deep red Uchiha eyes. "Nooooooooooooooo!"

It was most likely mid afternoon before I awoke the next day. My head was pounding and no matter what I tried I couldn't stop my body from shaking. I was lying on my bead a small spot of blood from a bleeding nose I'd gotten form my brother the night previous. I wonder what happened to Kakashi; didn't he care about what happened to me? Saying these quickly brought tears to my eyes and the feeling of loneliness filled my heart. I know he only wanted to help me… but if I were to tell what and who was doing these things to be I'd most likely be killed. They both made that rule very clear every time they abused me. It now was becoming something that no matter what I was too afraid to say a word. That was the way they wanted it too, so I was right where I need to be.

"Sasuke… you're awake finally…"

I did my best to whip away the tears before Naruto could see, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Why wont you tell one of us what's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying his best to sound gentle. "Or do I have to be the one who tells Kakashi?"

My stomach instantly dropped when I heard that. How did he know? "You have no idea what is happening to me Naruto so just leave it be…" I said sitting up and rubbing my throbbing temples.

"Oh… wanna bet? I saw what he did to you last night Sasuke… and don't try and tell me that what I saw didn't happen!"

My eyes froze in fear. He did know he saw what my older brother did to me… and he never even bother to try and help? "Well thanks for all your help Naruto! Some hero you turned out to be! Don't you get it? didn't you listen to what he said he'd do if I opened my mouth?.. Well did you!" I almost screamed. "Because unless you want my dead soul on your guilt then I suggest you keep silent!"

All the blond did was look down at the floor. Then, I'd have most likely done the same thing if I'd been in his position too. "You know Sasuke… You can't keep letting them do this to you… it'll only kill you slower... your better off to take the risk of getting help then allow them to kill you like this… don't you think?" He said moving over to my bed to sit down.

I did my best not to do it, not in front of him. But with my mind severely weakened form last night I could no longer hold it all back. I collapsed into the shoulder of Naruto's orange jacket, allowing all of my pain to leave my body through tears. I hated it, I really did. Allowing _him_ to see me like this, but he was the only one who knew somewhat of what I was going through, and I was already fuck up, so I saw no point trying to act tough, not anymore.


	2. Now or Never

Now or never

Sasuke's POV

I sat there crying for over an hour. I knew it was making Naruto sadder after every sobbing choke I made, but I couldn't help it. I was never one to cry, and for once I was not afraid to let my emotions show.

"Come on Sasuke… it's going to be aright… I'll help you get through this I promise." Naruto said softly patting me in the back, and clearly holding back some of his own tears.

My arrogant side suddenly came flying back into my head making me quickly feel dumb. "Get off me!" I yelled shoving Naruto so he fell back off my bed. "You can't even look after yourself! So don't try and flatter me with false hopes! Go away!" I yelled getting up, stumbling then quickly moving past the now shocked Naruto to leave my house.

Naruto's POV

I was really worried about Sasuke, but there was no reason to be a jerk. So now I was mad. If he thought he could just treat me like dirt when ever he wanted then he had another thing coming. "Sasuke! Get back here!" I shouted jumping up to chase after him. "Your not getting away with that you jerk!" I ran full speed outside where I could see him running towards the trees again. He was hopeless, I caught him last time he tried to hide there, so what made now any different?

I decided to give him a even head start, since he was pretty weak. So I took to jumping from tree to tree just meters behind him. I was going to wait and see where he would go. Like honestly what was in there?

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The sharp yell from Sasuke almost made me fall, but luckily I was able to regain my composure.

"You little shit! Thought you could run away? Hid from me? I thought you knew the punishments for that? Oh well… nothing a good reminder can't do." That was Orochimaru all right. I could tell my his pail white skin and creep eyes. He was like Satan on Earth that one. And his power was incredible. I knew, he was able to kill Sarutobi, one of the strongest ninjas in our village. So what was he interested in Sasuke for?

What I saw next almost made me go into shock. It wasn't just Sasuke's brother who was hurting him, it was this sick freak too.

Sasuke's POV

How was this possible? I just dealt with my brother last night. Orochimaru wasn't even waiting for the safety of night anymore. This didn't make any sense. Why were they being so hard on me? What had I done wrong?

"You know Sasuke….. I've been thinking… Coming all this way to see you seems foolish… if you were with us… then we wouldn't have to worry about others getting involved." He said picking me up by my arm so that his face was almost touching mine. "You belong to us anyway… why not make things a little closer."

I felt hot tears form in my eyes as he said this. How was I going to survive if I had to live with them. They'd only make me there slave, and be able to beat me when ever they wanted to.

The sudden warm wet feeling of Orochimaru's sick long tongue made me faint as it whipped over the side of my face. "Please… don't…" I said weakly, only to end up with hard smack.

"Do not speak unless asked to boy! I'm sick of listing to your babbling…Lets get going… your brother is expecting you sometime soon… we wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would we?"

Terrified I shook my head, knowing that cooperating was my last hope. He seemed to like my response, thus releasing me and pointing into the direction he wanted me to go. This was it, I was no longer free and it killed me inside to know that it was true.

"Sasuke no!" The voice made me flinch at first, but after I recognized who it was I felt somewhat relived. "Your not taking him anywhere you sick fuck!" Naruto yelled jumping down from the tree he was in.

"Oh… look what we have here… the little fox demon… how convenient.."

I knew right then that Naruto was in trouble. Orochimaru crazy, evil eyes were telling me so. "NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled running up behind Orochimaru and grabbing hold of his waste to hold him back.

"I'm not afraid of him Sasuke! Just leave him to me!" Naruto said flashing thumbs up. That idiot had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Naruto you don't understand! Go get Kakashi or other people who are stronger! You cannot fight him on your own Naruto! He's just to strong, he'll kill you if you fight him. And if that happens then no one will know what happened to me…. And" I was instantly silenced my Orochimaru's elbow smashing crudely into my face, knocking me back and sending shocks of pain through my head.

"You Sasuke, will regret opining your mouth dearly! But for now I need to take care of your little friend!" Orochimaru said dangerously then turned back to Naruto. "What! Where did that little insect go!" He yelled angrily.

"Ha…. He went to get help you moron… that means that once the others pick up on my trail your done for!" I said still holding my face.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr you little shit! I'll kill you before that happens! And I promise it will kill you slowly!"

My cocky side quickly faded as I realized just what kind of mistake I'd made. I should had never said anything…but now it was to late. I soon felt Orochimaru hand tighten around my neck as he lifted me back up to my feet.

"You seem to be forgetting that even if that little punk friend of yours can get help, I'll be long gone by then. Your brother has camp set up for us already, and I know that he's chosen a good place."

Well he was right Orochimaru and my brother had a very good hiding place picked out. Not even the best ninja in our village would be able to find this under water cavern. Hell, I almost drown just to get here, so I knew getting back would be no easy task.

"Hello again little one…" My brother said coldly as Orochimaru pulled my dazed body from the water. "Did you have trouble getting here? And did anyone see you?"

"No… we got here undetected. However this little fuck had to go on and open his mouth to that fox demon friend of his, so he knows we have him… What do you suggest his punishment be Itachi?" Orochimaru said squeezing harder on my arm so that I flinched.

"I don't care…. Beat him or something…or fuck with his head… he likes that one."

"Nooooo…. Please… Just leave me alone!" I sobbed, trying to fall to my knees, but was being held up firmly by Orochimaru.

"Just look at you… your not even worth beating!" Orochimaru said coldly throwing me to the wet rock ground. "Go sleep in a fucking corner or something… and keep out of my sight… you don't want me to change my mind! Now GET!" He yelled giving me a nasty boot to the ribs.

I let out a loud yelp then scampered up and quickly ran to a small corner hidden be three small rocks. There I just curled into a ball and tried my best to calm down.

Naruto's POV

I ran faster then I ever had before back to where I knew Kakashi would be. And when I cam ripping around the corner and crashed hard into him, I knew I was right about his location. "Kakashi! Kakashi! Sasuke's in trouble! He's been captured by that Orochimaru guy!" I said almost screaming. "We have to get more people, then go after him!"

"Orochimaru… so he is back…." Kakashi said calmly looking up into the sky.

"Kakashi! You have to go help Sasuke! We don't have time for sky watching!" I yelled rudely at his lack of concern.

"It's ok Naruto… we're already ready…"

Sasuke's POV

Sleeping was impossible. Number one, the cold wet ground was nothing nice to help keep you relaxed, and second, I was sure that the moment I fell vulnerable one of them would try something. Though maybe I was just paranoid, they both were sleeping now, so maybe I should try and get some shut eye as well. God knew tomorrow was going to be hell.

"Sasuke…. Sasuke wake up." My older brothers voice rain in my ear as my whole three hours of sleep came to a abrupt end. I jumped at the noise, sitting up like lighting, only to have a chunk of my hair grabbed to hold me still. "Stop moving around so much boy! It's time to eat." He said coldly, releasing my head and pointing toward the middle of our cave where a fire was burning.

"I'm not hungry…" I said coldly pushing back to sit against the wall. "Just leave me alone…"

The look I got from Itachi sent a shiver all the way down my back, but I shook it off. "Well then… if you don't feel like eating then I guess I could tell you why you were brought here…"

My heart stopped. So they really did have a reason for taking me all this way. The though of what these two sick freaks could do almost brought tears to my eyes. "What… you….you wouldn't…."

"We don't need you dead if that's what your worried about…. But make no mistakes, if you become a problem then I wouldn't hesitate to end your miserable life myself…. It's your eyes Sasuke… Orochimaru wants there power… however it's going to be difficult to perform the necessary technique to mimic such a rare gift…" My brother was looking at me as though I were nothing more then a test rat, and that made me even more nervous.

"Come on Itachi… can we get this started, I'm sure that Kid has told some one by now… so we don't have much time!" Orochimaru said walking over to us. "Take your shirt off boy… and come sit over here…"

As much as I wanted not to remove my shit I was left with no choice. The cold damp air gave me goose bumps all over and I couldn't hold myself form shivering. I was told to sit in the middle of some round painted star of some sort that was now where the fire had been, so to my luck it was still warm when I sat down.

"Ok Orochimaru just stay here until I'm finished painting the symbols on his back… I'll tell you what to do after." Itachi said stepping up behind me.

I was soon over come with the soft feeling of my brothers finger moving to different places on my back. I had no idea what he was drawing, but I'm sure what ever it was it was a bad thing. My brother had never done anything nice for me before, so why would he start now? "Is this going to hurt?" I said bringing my knees up to my chest so that I could hold them to keep warm, and feel more secure.

"Why would I ruin the surprise little brother?" was all he said. "Orochimaru I'm done… now just stand behind him and place your left hand on his head… don't move until I say, got it… other wise it won't work, and it might possible backfire and kill you… or him…. I'm not sure I've never seen this done before."

"Well that's reassuring… listen kid you better stay still got that…"

I just brought my face closer to my knees and bit my lip to stop any sound from escaping my mouth. This was just great, using me to get more power. How pathetic.

"Ok Orochimaru….now!"

Naruto's POV

I didn't quite know how to respond to what Kakashi had told me, but the moment I saw the group of men walking up behind him I new Sasuke would be ok. "Alright Kakashi!" I said smiling and flashing thumbs up. "Lets go kick some evil guys buts!"

He smiled then look over his shoulder. "You all heard him… lets move!"

**Well I've recently had lots of revues on this story so I've decided to take it upon myself and update my story. Thanks for all your support and if you have any ideas for what should happen please tell me, also if you find any spelling errors tell me to and I'll try and fix them. **


End file.
